Work is continuing on the amino acid sequences and the enzymatic properties of the specific NAD and NADP glutamate dehydrogenases of Neurospora crassa. Further studies are in progress on the aminotripeptidase of swine kidney. Detailed studies of the kinetics and specificity of this enzyme are continuing, as well as efforts to improve the methods of purification in order to make this enzyme more readily available. Further studies are in progress on phycobiliproteins with respect to the amino acid sequences and other properties. Studies are continuing on the aminotripeptidase of swine kidney with respect to kinetics, specificity, and mechanism of action. Work is also continuing to complete the amino acid sequence of various bacterial flagellins and of diphtheria toxin. Chemical and sequence studies are in progress on phosphoglycerate kinase.